


Fall In Love

by dramatical_rhyme



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatical_rhyme/pseuds/dramatical_rhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz loves Aoba (idk it's basically just pwp forgive me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall In Love

_It was probably love at first sight,_ Noiz thinks silently to himself, licking a line up Aoba’s trembling legs. _These legs, his form, his eyes, his voice…_ His face warms a bit at the sound Aoba makes when Noiz bites his inner thigh. _I love all of it_. He suckles around close to Aoba’s balls watching with content as his cock twitches and drips. “Does it feel good, Aoba…?” He mumbles the question against that pale, enticing leg although he already knows the answer.

“D-don’t –ah- ask that…kind of question… perverted brat…!” Noiz smiles at the words, content, and moves his head up a little higher, taking the head of Aoba’s cock into his mouth. He adores the squeak of pleasure that escapes Aoba’s lips before the shy blue-haired man covers his mouth with his arm.

As he takes Aoba’s dripping cock deeper into his mouth he reaches up a hand to pull Aoba’s arm away from his mouth. He wants to hear him. There’s nothing wrong in that. He hates when Aoba tries to hide his voice from him. There’s no reason for him to be silent, especially not if he’s feeling this good. Aoba opens his eyes and meets Noiz’s, sending a thrill of excitement through Noiz’s body and making his cock twinge in longing. Aoba’s eyes are misty and bright with longing, though he probably wouldn’t say so even if he prompted it.

The arm that Noiz pulled away stretches out towards him and Aoba’s erotic fingers wrap into his hair. Aoba props himself up on his free arm, curling towards Noiz, and closes his eyes panting and moaning. “N-Noiz…” Noiz rakes his teeth gently along Aoba’s length as he draws his mouth upwards. He watches with lidded eyes as Aoba bites his lips, whimpering, tears dotting the edges of his shining eyes. The hand in his hair tightens and tugs. “Noiz, i-if you don’t want me to come like this then… y-you should…stop,” Aoba’s face reddens as he says the words ever so quietly. They make Noiz chuckle.

He bobs his head a couple more times, feeling Aoba’s cock surge each time he draws his mouth up. Then he releases him with a pop and grips the wet thing in his hand. Noiz stretches his body up so that his face is closer to Aoba’s. Just inches away from his red lips, Noiz asks, “What do you want, Aoba?”

Frustration and embarrassment wash over Aoba’s voice. Noiz loves how he can’t hide any of his emotions, especially when they mess around. “I-is it even up to me?” His voice is soft and unsteady. Adoration for the man before him makes his heart skip a beat.

He strokes Aoba gently and kisses him on the lips once, twice. _Ah,_ he thinks as he lets out a soft sigh of pleasure _I could do this all day_. He pushes Aoba back down on the bed, falling on top of him into intense and desperate kisses. Smirking, he pulls away after a minute to finally answer Aoba’s question. “It’s up to you, this time. Tell me, what do you want me to do to make you feel good?” Even though he wants to wait for an answer, he can’t stop his roaming hands. He presses a finger to the head of Aoba’s cock, squishing the fluid that comes out of the tip as he tweaks one of Aoba’s nipples in his fingers. Desire forces his head into the crevice of Aoba’s neck and he nibbles the sweaty skin.

“Stupid pervert, I…I want you to feel good too.” Noiz groans deep in his throat and bites hard into Aoba’s neck. He really can’t take this guy. And Aoba says that _he’s_ the perverted one? Not so much.

“Then, do you want me to enter you?” He lifts himself over Aoba and marvels at the way his eyes pop before he looks away.

“I-I never said that,” Aoba mutters, narrowing his eyes. Noiz grins and kisses him gently on the forehead before thrusting his fingers between Aoba’s sultry lips. He loves the way Aoba doesn’t fight him. Well, sometimes it would be nice, but he knows he can prompt that response if he really wants to. Aoba likes being dominated like this, and Noiz appreciates that.

Noiz’s breathing becomes rushed and staggered as Aoba grabs his hand so he can take control of the fingers in his mouth. Aoba’s eyelids flutter and fall for a second, only to open again to catch Noiz’s. Enticed, Noiz grips Aoba’s tongue between two fingers, eliciting a long grown from him. With his free hand he wiggles himself out of his boxers and presses his cock against Aoba’s, desperate for some kind of friction.

Aoba gasps, moans, and clamps down on Noiz’s fingers, hard. The pain sears through him like a shock and he winces unintentionally. “Ah, ah, Noiz, sorry,” Aoba’s eyes are wide as he takes the fingers from his mouth to kiss them. Noiz doesn’t hate the pain. Rather, he welcomes it. Ever since Aoba healed him with scrap, he’s felt more alive and more _normal_ than ever before.

Without answering, Noiz replaces his fingers with his mouth and moves his saliva-coated fingers down to Aoba’s ass. He doesn’t even have to ask or nudge or prompt it, Aoba just opens his legs wide for him on his own. Noiz can’t help his pleasure at thinking that he’s getting a little more used to him now. And maybe a little bit weaker, too.

Gently, he pushes a finger deep inside Aoba. It’s not so tight, considering they did it the night before, but it’s warm and fleshy and comforting. Aoba hisses into their kiss and digs his fingernails into Noiz’s back. The stinging pain makes him all the more desperate.

He slides one more finger in and scissors him. Then another after it’s become a little bit wider. He crooks his three fingers upwards and Aoba jolts with a yelp of shock mixed with pleasure. Noiz smirks and pulls his fingers out only to push his cock against Aoba’s opening. He’s excruciatingly careful and slow. But only because he doesn’t like the look of pain on Aoba’s face. Sometimes it’s worth it to press in hard and fast, but not today.

Today he leans over Aoba, looking him in the eyes, holding one hip in his hand and holding himself up with the other. Aoba’s legs snake around him to wrap around his torso while one hand grips his shoulder tight. Surprise flashes across Noiz’s face when he feels the other hand caress his cheek softly. The arms holding him up starts to shake, though he controls himself and pushes in slowly to the base.

“I-is it all in?” Aoba asks, stroking a finger across Noiz’s cheek gently. He can’t help but blush and bites his lower lips as he starts moving in response to Aoba’s question. He leans forward to lick Aoba’s earlobe, marveling at how red it is.

“So, tight,” he breathes intentionally into Aoba’s ear. Aoba jerks and squeaks, he legs tightening around Noiz as he also tightens inside. Noiz can’t suppress his gasp and shiver at the warm tightness. Aoba giggles breathlessly beneath him and Noiz eyes him, stopping his movements.

“It felt good, right?” His eyes are twinkling with a smirk and he strokes Noiz’s sweaty hair from his forehead.

“Stupid.” _And he says I’m the brat_. Aoba raises his eyebrows and tightens again, his face twisting in pleasure as he does. Noiz lets out a sharp breath and thrusts deeply into him. “Of course it feels good.” He thrusts again, and again, pressing his lips to Aoba’s Aoba bites his lower lip and moves his hips in time with Noiz’s. Noiz is on the edge fast. Aoba has never been this accommodating before. He doesn’t know how much longer he can take the tightness, the warmth, the wetness, his slick tongue against his, and his moans of his name in his ear.

His ears are hot. His lips are throbbing and red from Aoba’s relentless attacks, and his arms are shaking as he looms over Aoba. His rhythm becomes unsteady much too quickly, but he can’t stop, he can’t slow down.

“Noiz, Noiz please touch…me,” Aoba scrabbles at his back, pleading into his neck. Noiz obeys immediately. His brain can barely process anything anymore. He falls to an elbow and reaches his other hand down to Aoba’s cock, gripping the dripping thing tight and stroking it hard.

He can tell that Aoba is about to come. “Wait,” he growls. Aoba whimpers. “Wait for me, Aoba.” Aoba nods into his neck. But instead of waiting for Noiz, he thrusts his hips up, then down, twisting them and tightening around Noiz.

Noiz moans and with two more thrusts his vision turns white. He strokes Aoba in time to his own orgasm, feeling the explosion of warmth on his chest at nearly the same time as his own. He buries his face into Aoba’s slick and hot shoulder, riding out his orgasm to the fullest. Aoba crying out his name makes his head throb in pleasure. He can immediately tell that he’s going to want more.

With a large sigh and gasp Aoba’s spasms beneath him cease and the man flops to the bed. His legs fall from Noiz’s waist and he pulls back his sweaty hair from his face. Noiz kisses his forehead, then his nose and his cheeks. Aoba smiles up at him and winks. “Now wasn’t that fun.”

With a grunt Noiz pulls out of Aoba and trails kisses down his body to hide the heat plastered to his face. He feels a hand ruffle his hair and raises his eyes slowly. Aoba is grinning broadly at him and in a quiet but forceful voice he says, “I love you, you brat.”

Noiz wraps his arms around Aoba’s waist, grinning into the skin of his stomach. “Yeah, I love you too. Now let’s get you cleaned up.” And not so gently he thrusts his fingers into Aoba again, sliding them around in his sticky wetness and earning a thump on his head from Aoba.


End file.
